Margoyle
Determined to gain power and leadership in the Underworld, Margoyle was an Upper-Level demon with the ability to throw Energy Balls possessing a distinctive claw-like talon on his right index finger. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Unknown Level: Upper Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown (Bald) Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Energy Balls, Teleportation Distinctive Trait: Claw-like talon on right index finger His Brood Margoyle had a clan of demons and evil beings working for him that he sent after those he targeted, his brood included a demon known as Emrick as well as a demonic Soothsayer and a Tracker. The Virus When the United States Government found a wounded Krychek Demon in the desert, they accidentally created the Virus by combining the demon's blood with a human's blood. Margoyle learned that the Virus made those infected by it stronger and nearly impervious to weapons and magical powers and sought to harness that power for himself. : Margoyle sent his demonic brood after the Krychek and they managed to get it to Magic School where it attacked Emrick, scratching his face, causing him to become infected with the Virus. But the Soothsayer stopped Emrick from seeking vengeance on the Krychek, reminding him that Margoyle wanted them to try to discover what it was that made it so powerful. However, during the attack, the Charmed Ones appeared in Magic School after learning a demon had attacked Gnomes and Leprechauns, in search of the Krychek. The Krychek headed toward the sisters and Piper used her power to blow up the demon, but he proved impervious to the power. She tried to blow him up three times but it only knocked him down, afterwhich they retreated. : Emrick, the Soothsayer and other demons gathered around the Krychek and before they could find out what made him so powerful, the demon transformed into his regular self and burst into flames. Emrick then noticed Billie Jenkins pass by and go into a room where she was searching through books, he tried to attack her but she knocked him to the ground, ordering him to find out something about the kidnapping oof her sister fifteen years ago. : Emrick however succumbed to the infection and transformed into a more powerful, muscular version of himself and went to Halliwell Manor to attack Billie. Paige Matthews orbed Emrick back to Magic School away from Billie, where he fell victim to the same fate as the Krychek. As he lay on a table in the school with the Soothsayer and other demons, Margoyle appeared and Emrick asked what was happening. : Margoyle explained that he was dying like all the others that were infected and that it was happening all over the Underworld. He asked the Soothsayer what he had learned and when the Soothsayer told him that his was studying but before he could finish, Margoyle interrupted telling him he didn't have time for his studying and that he wanted to harness the great power before another overlord in the Underworld harnessed it, but he didn't want to meet the same fate as all those infected by the Virus. The Soothsayer learned that Emrick had lived the longest and he may hold the key to prevent Margoyle from dying from the power. Margoyle asked how and the Soothsayer explained that if they could isolate the cell fragment in his blood causing it. : Margoyle picked up the Soothsayer and held him against the wall as he explained that he needed more time; Margoyle said he didn't have any more time and threw an energy ball at the Soothsayer, destroying him. The Tracker then came forward and Margoyle asked him what he wanted; he told him that the previous night, he saw the Charmed Ones attack the Tracker. Margoyle wanted to know why that was relevant and the Tracker explained that that morning Billie Jenkins attacked Emrick; both demons possessed the power that Margoyle sought and he explained it could mean they were after the power too. Margoyle agreed that the sisters could be after the power and that they should let them lead them to the power and he told the Tracker to follow the sisters. : The Tracker did as Margoyle asked and he and the other demons followed the sisters but ended up beiing vanquished. What happened to Margoyle after the vanquish of his brood is unknown. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Season 8